powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Creation
The power to create black holes that can devour matter and energy. Sub-power of Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Manipulation. Opposite to White Hole Creation. Not to be confused with Void Creation. Also Called * Black Hole Generation * Black Hole Projection Capabilities Users are able to create black holes that can virtually suck in matter and energy. Gravitational Singularity Generation, Nothingness Manipulation or Space-Time Manipulation are needed in order to create black holes. Through Gravitational Singularity, the victim will be ripped to shreds when they enter a black hole. Their body would be stretched apart to a point of compression, causing a lot of pain and suffering. When they enter into a Gravitational Singularity, they would be erased to nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed, causing instant death. Applications * Gravity Manipulation: While creating black holes, gravity is being pulled downwards as it is being manipulated. * Singularity Inducement: Will absorb anything, including, light, matter, vacuum, gravity and energy to turn them into nothingness. Associations * Black Hole Manipulation * Future Manipulation: a black hole is cited in the future of space and time. * Gravitational Singularity Generation: the power to generate the center of a black hole is compulsory in order for this power to work. * Nothingness Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation: a black hole is a distortion of the space-time continuum. ** Space-Time Distortion: distort the space-time continuum with the black hole's intense gravity. * White Hole Creation: the counterpart of this ability. * Wormhole Creation Limitations * Users with solely Gravity Manipulation can repel from a black hole, through gravity, distancing themselves. * Users of Space-Time Manipulation may be able to counter the distortion of the black hole. Known Users Cartoons Video Games Known Objects * Bankohan (Houshin Engi) * The M490 Blackstorm (Mass Effect 2) * The Heart of Darkness (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Gallery Gravity Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman) detonating a Gravity Bomb, sucking in everything, including himself if not careful. Fatal_Attraction_Black_Hole.png|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) applying opposing gravity fields, momentarily creating a miniature black hole that draws in and destroys everything. Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, which acts like a black hole to suck in targets into a dimensional void of nothingness. Altairis.gif|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) using Altairis to create a black hole. Black_Hole.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) using his Gravity Magic to create a black hole. DFF_Black_Hole.png|Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) summons a black hole to attack his enemies. Taishaku_Kaiten_Black_Hole.png|Joker (Flame of Recca) stacking layer after layer of gravity fields to create a black hole. Miroku.jpg|Stephen Canfield (Heroes) forming a black hole with his gravity manipulation. calliope black hole creation.gif|Calliope (Homestuck) creates a black hole to destroy the Green Sun, a source of much power the main villain is using. Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku Kazaana's Wind Tunnel (InuYasha) sucks virtually everything into a void in his hand. Mass-effect-2-singularity.jpg|An Adept (Mass Effect series) creating a singularity, sucking in all enemies with an incredible gravity field. Black_Hole_Bomb.jpg|Mega Man firing his Black Hole Bomb (Mega Man 9), which sucks in the enemies and destroys them. Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) projects a black hole that destroys all matter. Blackhole.gif|Blackbeard (One Piece) sucking his targets into his darkness like a black hole. Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops (Pokémon) forming a void of darkness, which sucks everything into its empty body. Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a pseudo black hole, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. Great_Spirit_Black_Hole.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) using the remnants of a Supernova to open a Black Hole. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Only a madman could create such a door. Only an imbecile would open it. Thirteen My Hero Academia.png|Thirteen (My Hero Academia) has the power to generate black holes. However, the black holes created are incredibly unstable and could cause immense damage if not regulated properly. Category:Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Creation Category:Rare power Category:Void Powers